Pin contacts are often used to electrically connect circuitry on a circuit board to a receptacle connector. This connection can provide both signal and power to the circuit board. Pin contacts that are mounted onto the circuit board are typically screw machined contacts having solder tails. Because of the fact that the contacts are screw machined, the solder tails are typically rigid and inflexible. When thermal expansion or stress is applied to the circuit board, the solder joints between the contact and the board are easily broken.
What is needed is a contact which can carry the same amount of current as the screw machined contacts, but is flexible to prevent cracking or breaking of the solder joints.